


Down, Not Defeated

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, sketch - freeform, tranditional art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphite sketch (with some Photoshop) for Apocalypse Big Bang (Supernatural).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down, Not Defeated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkravenwrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/gifts).



[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/77521249680/down-not-defeated-by-miserychic-drawn-for-the) / [deviantart](http://miserychic.deviantart.com/art/Down-Not-Defeated-435998944) / [lj post](http://kiki-miserychic.livejournal.com/227021.html)

Drawn for the Apocalypse Big Bang. [Down, Not Defeated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1227304) by Darkravenwrote.


End file.
